The Geniuses of Hogwarts
by Animewar
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita are sent to Hogwarts after they unlock their magic. See their adventure through out Hogwarts as they try to keep their secrets just that. JXA HXG
1. Chapter 1

The Geniuses of Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Journal of Jeremie Belpois

Journal entry, August 20.

_It's been one-week sense the start of the new semester of Kadic Academy started ad almost five months sense we stopped X.A.N.A. from launching whatever plan he was starting. In that time Yumi and Ulrich finally got together something that Odd is still make jokes at. William has taken the whole thing surprisingly well and had a few dates sense then. And well things were awkward at first he has become part of the group officially. Odd himself has changes very little still being the jokester and adventurous one. Sisi has also been nice to Yumi and the rest of us, which caught us off guard at first, but she has become a very good acquaintance, as we might not let her into the group for a while. Aelita has had her ups and downs but I can see that she's been ding better lately especially sense she started to live at my house after we told my parents that both Aelita parents were dead, they opened up to her with open arms immediately. Unfortunately I still have not asked her for a date yet as I cant seem to be able to make the words when I want to say it._

Journal entry end

Jeremie got up from his desk to check how much time before breakfast started and sees that it just turned and started flashing _7:30_. Jeremy realizing that he is late rushes to get he pajamas off and his clothes on. Aelita was having a similar problem she woke up just a few minutes ago and is now back in her room after her quick morning shower, and is getting dressed as well. Both are in a hurry and now fully clothed Jeremy starts to run out of his room when he hears a loud crack. At the same time Jim who is finishing up his patrols hears the noise as well and quickly opens up the door to see nothing. Aelita hears the noise as well thinking it's coming from behind her turns around.

* On the Academy grounds just out side the cafeteria *

Two cracks are heard by those in the cafeteria, as they look out side they something that they all find amusing. Jeremie Belpois was on the ground on his back and his face was beat red the reason being as that Aelita Stones was on top of him her face as only half an inch away from his. After realizing how close she was to Jeremie she gets a major blush Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi come running out as William who was just getting out of the main doors saw the two on the ground and came running to them as well. Ulrich helps up Jeremie while Yumi helps Aelita up, Odd is to busy laughing thinking they fell like that, and William just shakes his head at Odd. After that they get inside and sit down and wait for the other two to get their food. "So how do you think they ended up like that?" asks Odd.

"Why don't you ask them?" William points out as they sit down at the table.

"So" Ulrich starts "What happened?"

"I don't know one second I'm rushing out of my room then I'm on the ground next thing I know Aelita falls on top of me." Responds Jeremie with that everyone while having a confused look about them, looks at Aelita for an explanation. She just looks at them except Jeremie because he started to focus on his food.

"Look all that happened to me today was I woke up late, and had to rush my shower, after that and getting dressed and about to leave I fall and land on Jeremie outside the cafeteria." She says still confused.

'_I hope she didn't have a nightmare again_.' Thought Jeremie when he heard that she woke up late.

"But that makes no sense" says Yumi getting more and more confused about what happened. "Wait" she says coming to a realization "what time were you two in your room?"

"Id say about seven thirty-three," replied Jeremie

"About the same time why?" asks Aelita

"Well something is going down, because it's seven thirty five right now." Says Yumi

"Wait but they fell on each other only two minutes ago." Says Ulrich

"Yeah but I'm also wondering what that sound earlier was." Said Yumi

"What sound?" asked Aelita in between bites

"It was this loud cracking noise that went off right before you two appeared on the campus." Said Yumi at this Jeremie comes to a realization.

"What is it Einstein?" asks Odd still using his nickname for Jeremie seeing whast he calls the 'oh hell' type of face.

"I'll tell you later I just need to speak with my dad first." He gets up leaving about half his meal behind, while pulling out his phone. "Hey dad I think you should get down here immediately." Says Jeremie quickly "I think IT finally happened and not just to me either it happened to one of my friends this earlier too." "Yeah ok, I'll see you later today, love you good bye." Jeremy finishes hanging up the phone and heads off to class worring the entire way.

* Four days later *

It's the middle of Mrs. Hertz's science four days after the incident and none of them have gotten an answer out of Jeremie, even Aelita how could find out all his secrets just by asking politely with a smile on her face. Than is when Jim opens the door. "Sorry Mrs. Hertz but I need to take Belpois and Stones, to come with me and I'll take Mr. Stern, and Della Robbia to just to make sure."

"Alright you four you heard Jim get going." She says before continuing her lecture. When they get out they notice that he already got William and Yumi already.

"So where are we going Jim?" asks Aelita curious on why their leaving class, she had thought at first when Jim got there he was getting Odd for throwing another fish or something at him, that thought was quickly expunged when all of them were called out.

"Well Mrs. Stones you and Mr. Belpois are going to see the Principle about something and the others will be waiting outside his office if he needs to call any of you in." He says leading the way. When they finally get there almost five minutes later Jeremie and Aelita are lead inside to see Jeremie's father Michael Belpois an older woman and Headmaster Delmas all sitting down having what looks like tea in their hands.

"Ah Young Belpois and Mrs. Stones come in, come in." says Delmas motioning them forward when they get closer they see that the woman is wearing a emerald green robe, and she has on a pair of black square glasses like Jeremie's but smaller. They sit down in the two other chairs that were brought in for this meeting. "So can one of you finally tell me what is this meeting about exactly?" Delmas asks

"Well you see both my son and Aelita are to be transferred to another school, that starts this September Headmaster." Responded Michael Belpois

"Well I am sorry to hear that young Mr. Belpois I leaving but why are you taking out Mrs. Stones when you are neither her parent or her guardian that last time I check Mr. Belpois."

"Actually sir Aelita has be under the care of my family sense her parents died in a car accident." Said Michael

"Well if my memory serve me correctly she is cousins with Odd Della Robbia, so why is she not under his family's care."

"I can answer that one sir," said Jereime "you see when we heard the news myself, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William wanted to take her in, Mr. Stern and Mr. Dunbar said no out right, the Ishiyama's can't said they would love to but they can't support another person in the house, and the same problem happened at Odd's house, but my parents decided they would take her in. So she has been living at our house sense." Jeremie finishes before glancing at Aelita, both knowing that their plan seemed to have worked for now.

"Well then where are they going to transfer to?" Mr. Delmas asks getting somewhat curious

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't tell you that." Said Michael

"Oh don't pull that card on me even a blind man can see that the woman sitting next to you is a witch." He said simplyat three pairs of eye widen while the last is in a look of confuson.

"How do you know?" The woman asks

"I myself am a Squib, so naturally I know about the other world." "But it was to my understanding that Beauxbaton Academy is for mostly female students having the lowest male population of any of the school." Said Mr. Delmas

"No they actually going to –" "Excuse me but can some one tell me what's going on here?" Aelita said interrupting the

"Ah I didn't relies you were not told about this." "You my young girl have a gift, while it was delayed you are a witch, just as Mr. Belpois is a wizard." The woman said in a slightly stern voice.

"But magic isn't real it's only in real in fairytales and stories." Said Aelita

"No my dear magic is very real watch, _Windgardium Leviosa_" she says after taking out her wand and pointing it at Mr. Delmas's coffee cup causing it to float up into the air Aelita stares at the event with awe, and wonderment. The woman then puts the cup down and continues standing up. "I think I should introduce myself before I go any further, my name is Minerva McGonagall Transfigurations professor at Hogwarts Scholl for Witchcraft and Wizardry." She says making a small bow.

"How did you get them into Hogwarts?" Asked Mr. Delmas to Michael knowing that its one of the best maybe even the best magical school, in Europe.

"You may not believe it but I was a student there years ago, and I moved here before marrying," said Michael

"So when will they be leaving?" he asks

"They will need to leave as soon as possible, the first day starts on September first, and they need to get their supplies the list of which will be mailed to them shortly."

"Alright then I will have to fill out the paper work but it has been a pleasure having you two here." Mr. delmas said the Aelita and Jeremie. With that the meeting ended and everyone left McGonagall through aperation, and the others through the door. When the three of them get out Michael says that he will be back here tomorrow afternoon to pick them up, and that to not reveal what they were talking about in the meeting so with that said leaves. The others who have been waiting the during this time have sat down on the chairs, with odd falling asleep in his. When they notice the two Ulrich who was next to Odd elbowed him awake with a sharp yell.

"Oh hey you two so what happened?" Asks Odd still a little drowsy

"Emergency meeting now." Is all that Jeremie says leading them to his room. When they arrive Jeremie sits in his chair, and aelita sits besides him. Odd takes to sitting on Jeremie's desk, while Yumi, Ulrich, and William take his bed.

"So what is this about?'' asks Yumi

"We have some bad news." Says Jeremie

"Oh no they didn't find out about Aelita did they?" Ulrich asks with a clear worry in his voice.

"No nothing as bad as that." Said Aelita "But Jeremie and I are going to another school, that starts September first."

"Why are you guys leaving though, I mean jeremie must be the best student in this school with you as a close second."

"We don't want to go but we have no choice in the matter." Said Jeremie "And you know what screw secrecy, the reason we have to go is because we unlocked our magic a few days ago." This statement had two effects the first was shock that Jeremie just used a swear word, and the second shock was that Jeremie just said that both he and Aelita can use magic.

"What are talking about Jeremie magic doesn't exist and you know that." Said Ulrich

"It actually does, and it even explains how myself and Jeremie fell on top of each other in front of the cafeteria when moments before we were in our rooms." Aelita responded

"Look we wanted to tell you guys the truth before we have to leave, tomorrow."

"So what going to happen to the group then?" Asked William that seemed to catch everyone else off guard not thinking about it too much.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aelita "we'll write to you guys, were just going to be in another country that's all, plus we might be ableto come over for some holidays and we'll be here for summer."

"No I mean what if X.A.N.A. some how manages to come back what then, I mean Aelita is the only one who can deactivate towers and Jeremie is the only one who ca work the supercomputer."

"Look William as I have said before I triple checked the entire Internet and Lyoko there is no trace of X.A.N.A. anywhere on the network, so theirs nothing to worry about in that department." Said Jeremie as he leaves the conversation at zyumi says she has to get home to look after Hiroki, William decides to go to his room, while Odd and Ulrich do the same, leaving Jeremie and Aelita alone in his room. Both get slightly uncomfortable while they have been in the same room together even alone in each other's that was always either when they were working on something to combat X.A.N.A, or when Jeremie was helping Aelita calm down in the months after her fathers death, as the idea didn't seem to kick in until after the computer was turned off. In those months Aelita seemed to snap at everyone for her fathers death, even Jeremie who took the thought of aelita hating him the worst of them who even locked himself in his room for three days straight, before he was his normal self again.

"I think I should start packing up now." Said Aelita leaving the room. Jeremie just sighs to himself a little after that and starts packing up as well, making sure to leave the electronic for last.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of the series I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was a dreary one for the gang as they awoke, the day was Sunday so their were no classes at all giving them time to be with each other before Jeremie and Aelita left. Breakfast was normal with Odd cracking joke, William shaking his head in embarrassment at them, and Ulrich explaining to Odd why his jokes are never funny. The rest of they day was only misery for them after Yumi got their they decided to have one last meeting in Jeremie's room. His room has been cleared of all his things making it look almost alien to them with no Einstein poster or his computer equipment. "So is anyone going to say something funny?" Odd asks to everyone in the room "because if this goes on any longer I may just die of a heart attack."

"So what's going to happen to us now?" asked Yumi

"I know we can at lest stay in contact with each other through mail, and their will always be holiday's, and summer vacation to hang out together." Said Jeremie trying to make the conversation take a lighter turn. But before they could continue Jeremie's cell phone vibrates in his pocket, when he looks at it he sees that he has a text message from his dad. When he reads it, it confirms his suspicion. "Sorry guys but my dads here now t pick us up." And so the negativity was set back in as Jeremie grabs his suitcases with help from Odd, Ulrich, and William, and Aelita gets hers with help from Yumi. At the front gate Michael is waiting by a tan minivan for the gang to get there. When they do appear he opens the trunk door and puts down the back seats to allow enough room for the suitcases.

"Well son it's time are you and Aelita ready to leave?" he asks getting out his keys.

"Almost dad." "I guess this is it." He and Aelita turns to their friends, they all hug saying goodbye and in Yumi's case for Aelita and Odd's case for Jeremie they told them to finally get together making both their faces to go scarlet. They wave goodbye with a sad smile on their face from inside the car as they drive off. It's almost an hour later when they arrive at Jeremie's house. The house it self is a two story house painted white with black shingles on the roof. As they exit the vehicle and bring their things inside they are greeted by Rachael, Jeremie's mother who give all three of them a hug and her husband she give a light kiss to.

"How was the trip?" she asks them going back to her work in the living room. The room hold a small book self a plasma screen T.V. on the back wall. A medium sized wooden table sits in the middle covered in papers.

"Not the bad." Responded Michael "A bit of traffic after getting out of the school but all in all not that bad."

"So when do we leave Mr. Belpois?" asks Aelita having come back from putting her suitcase into her room they gave her when they first brought her to live here.

"We leave tomorrow via the flu network." He says simply "I already got the money from the Gringotts here in France but the rest of the supplies we need to get in Diagon Ally I even got the letters from Hogwarts today you can read them if you like." He says pointing to the two letters made from parchment sitting on the table. They open them up and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ IZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Belpois/Mrs. Stones

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find encosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

They look on the next page to see there longer than normal list:

Uniform:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course books

You need a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfigurations_ by Emeric Switch

_Intermediate Transfigurations_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamader

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standerd size 2)

1 set of glass or crytal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

1 potions making kit (standard)

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

And finally the last page has a list of book needed if they decide to take Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Divinations. By the course descriptions they both decided to go for Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, meaning they had to also get:

_Numerology and Grammatica_

_Rune Dictionary_

_Ancient Runes made Easy_

_Spellman's Syllabary_

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_

So in all a hefty load for them to bring to Hogwarts. "Also the four of us will be staying at The Leakey Cauldron until the two of you head off to Hogwarts." After that they took their letters up to their rooms and spent the rest of the day just hanging out with each other, before going to bed. The next morning the four woke up early ate breakfast before Michael had them gather around the fireplace. "Alright as I said yesterday we are traveling by flu." He says to the three of them, as they have never traveled like this before. "What that means is you take a hand full of the flu powder here and enter the fireplace" holding a medium sized bowl in his hand. "Then you say the place you'd like to go to in this case The Leakey Cauldron, and throw the powder on the floor and you are then transported the location, the only thing to remember is to enunciate." So getting in one at a time they each throw in the flu powder saying 'The Leakey Cauldron'. The four arrive in The Leakey Cauldron, the look was not all that impressive as the place looked mostly rundown, and it was unnaturally dark, Michael immediately after seeing that everyone made it goes up to the front desk. "Hello I need three rooms for the next six days." The man goes into the back for a bit to check on just how many rooms are left.

"Sorry but we only have two rooms available as of now will that do?" Michael starts to think things over and a devious thought comes to mind.

"Yes that will do show how much?" he asks

"That will be 22 Sickles sir," said the man so he hands the man the money and takes the keys going back to the group.

"Alright I was only able get us two room for the four of us." Said Michael giving a wink to his wife who got the message giving her a smile that was starting to freak out Jeremie and Aelita. Both of them have been trying their hardest to get Aelita together with their son ever sense they first saw her, even putting Aelita into the room next to Jeremie's when they started taking care of Aelita.

"Well sense I'm the only one who can stand his snoring I will go with my husband, now you two don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rachael says giving the other key to a now blushing Jeremie but before either one of them could argue Michael had taken them into the back of the inn, there all they saw was a brick wall, and a trash can. Michael takes out his wand and started to count the bricks above the can three up and two across.

"Alright now stand back a bit now." He says before tapping the brick three times. A small hole appeared in the wall before getting bigger, seconds later they were now looking at an archway going to a cobblestone street. "Welcome to Diagon Ally." As they make their way into the street Rachael, Jeremie, and Aelita can't hep but look around in wonderment at all the sights, the cauldron shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Eeyops Owl Emprium, in they could see Gringotts in the back. The first place they stop they buy their trunks allowing them to carry the rest of their supplies in them. After that they visit Flourish and Blotts and go up to the help desk.

"Yes what do you need?" asked the witch

"Yes we need two copies of every book on this list" giving her Jeremie's book list.

"Oh my why so many of them?" she says as the list was easily twice as long as a normal school book list.

"My son and his friend are transferring over to Hogwarts so they need to read all the recommended book up to the fourth year selection. So after that mess was done with they visited Madam Malkin's, the Apothecary, and the Owl Emporium leaving with a very nice female Eurasian Eagle-Owl. Then they had only one stop left the wands. They entered a shop called Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. a bell rings somewhere in the back of the tiny store at the front desk is an older man with pale eyes.

"Ah I was wonder why you never can here before." He said in a soft voice looking at Jeremie

"Excuse me?" He asks but his question goes unanswered as the man looks at Michael.

"Ah Michael I remember you Holly wand with a dragon heartstring core, very intriguing wand indeed."

"It's good to see you too Mr. Ollivander." Mr. Belpois responded

"Now then onto business." He says, "Now which one of you two is first" Jeremie steps forward. "Okay now which one is your wand hand?"

"I'm ambidextrous sir." A tape measure then comes flying out of no ware and starts measuring both his arm and other parts of his body.

"Every Ollivander wand has the core of a powerful magical creature substance Mr. Belpois." He starts off "We use Unicorn hairs, Dragon Heartstring, and even Phoenix tail feathers" he says taking down a few boxes "no two Ollivanders wands are the same, just like no two Unicorns, Dragons, and Phoenixes are the same, and you never get the same result from your wand than from another's." When he returns, "Now then try this one Beech wood and dragon heartstring ten inches" he says giving it to Jeremie, he just looks at for a second before looking back a Mr. Ollivander "well go on give it a wave." He says after waving it once Mr. Ollivander snatches it from his hands "Holly and Unicorn hair, eight inches." So Jeremie waves this one but is taken by Mr. Olivander again. It goes on like this for about another five minutes before getting to "Chestnut and Unicorn hair, ten inches." Jeremie waves it and a few dark and light blue sparks come out of the wand. "Almost" says Mr. Ollivander taking the wand away he leaves bring back another wand "Chestnut, Unicron hair eleven inches." Jeremie waves it and a few more sparks then last time comes out of the wand "Hm I thought that one would work maybe…" he trails off going to the back room they hear a few boxes crash on the floor as he comes back with a wand case that's slightly larger that the others. "Chestnut Unicorn hair, eleven inches" he says giving him the wand, when Jeremie waves it a steady stream of dark and light blue sparks comes out of the tip like fireworks. "Curious very curious indeed now Mrs…."

"Stones, sir" Aelita said

"Well then Mrs. Stones would you wave this wand then?" he asks taking a second wand out of the same box so she does and a stream of pink and emerald sparks shoot out of the wand like Jeremie's did. "Oh this is fantastic, but also very peculiar." He says, "You see those are the only wands in this shop made from the same Chestnut tree, and hair from the same Unicorn yours is just a ten inch wand Mrs. Stones." He says to the group

"Wait but you said the no two wands are the same, didn't you?" Asks Jeremie

"I did but those wands are a very rare type of wand, brother wands, now most wands like this only have one or the other either the wood comes from the same tree or in the case Mr. Potters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's the core being from he same Phoenix." He starts off "We have tried to sell these wands for ages but they would go with anyone eventually we kept them in the back room, but we have always expected great things from these wands."

"So how much?" asks Michael

"Free of charge." He says to their amazement, they thank the man for his time and leave finally done with their shopping. The next few days more or less normal for them with the usual embarrassment that Jeremie feels haven been forced into sleeping in the same room as Aelita. He was very thankful for the couch that was there though. They got to reading the basic books and finished up to the entire first year. While they had not actually used the spells yet as they were not old enough to do so outside of Hogwarts. Finally the day to go to Hogwarts came they get up early just in time to see a rather large group of nine people leaving the inn. After hailing a taxi they make it to Kings Cross station with an hour to spare before the train leaves.

"Alright now Jeremie, Aelita you need to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, don't stop, or worry you'll crash into it." "If you need to you can go in with a running start." The two nod their head as Jeremie going running into the wall with Aelita close behind when they feel that they passed through the see a scarlet train and an arch way saying _Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters_ Michael and Rachael come in soon after they do and they get hurried along to train.

"Alright now look after each other you two and make sure you write every so often okay?" says Mrs. Belpois hugging them both

"We will," they say together getting on the train and with that the parents see them disappear. On the train Jeremie and Aelita find the most empty compartment they can find having only one occupant and adult who was asleep they see that on his bag in the luggage rack is the name _Professor R. J. Lupin_ soon after they settle down the compartment opens up again and they see three students two boys and a girl dressed in their wizard robes about to enter.

"Oh sorry is this compartment taken?" asks the girl who they noticed has very unnatural bushy hair, the first male was a red head and the last has black hair an what looks to be a scar on his forehead.

"No it quite alright." Said Aelita motioning them to come in "I'm Aelita, Aelita Stones she says Shaking the girl's hand.

"Hermione Granger." She said "And this is Ron Weasley and Harry… Potter." She says pausing a bit before Harry's last name

"Nice to meet you I'm Jeremie Belpois." He says shaking their hands Harry only reaction is to be surprised that he doesn't know his name.

"I haven't seen you two around Hogwarts are you just starting?" Hermione asked

"Yes we just got transferred in a week or so ago." Said Aelita

"Oh really from where?" asks Harry

"Kadic Academy in France." said Jeremie Hermione's eyes widen slightly at this Harry and Ron just think its another magical school just in France

"But that's a muggle school how…"

"We unlocked our magic not to long after the start of the semester and because my dad went to Hogwarts he got us in."

"Wait this academy isn't a magical school?" asks Ron

"No it's not but it's one of the top ten boarding schools in France in the top 50 world wide, I actually took a tour their before I unlocked my magic and I actually was accepted but it happened when I was starting to pack up that my magic unloked and I was then sent to Hogwarts." Said Hermione

"I have a question though who in the bloody world is he?" asks Ron Pointing to the professor

"Professor R. J. Lupin" said Jeremie and Aelita together

"How do you know that?" he asks them

"It's on his case." They responded pointing to his luggage

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron Asks

"Well that's obvious," whispered Hermoine "Defense Against the Dark Arts has the only vacancy." Harry, Ron and Hermione already had two different defense teaches the first Professor Quirrell was in league with Voldemort and died at the end of the year, and tyheir second teacher Professor Lockheart was a moron who thought only of himself and while using Ron' wand from last year which broke because of the Whopping Willow erased his own memories.

"Anyway what were you going to tell us Harry?" asked Ron so Harry after getting word from Jeremie and Aelita to keep this conversation a secret told them that Sirius Black was apparently after him after word Ron couldn't say a word, Hermione had her hands over her mouth while Jeremie, and Aelita just looked at him confused.

"Oh Harry you'll have to be really, really careful." Said Hermione starting to get worked pup. "You also need to not go looking for trouble-"

"I don't go _looking_ for trouble" Harry interrupted, "trouble usually finds _me_."

"How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for someone who for a nutter who want to kill him?" asked Ron the group

"Sorry but who is Sirius Black?" asked Jeremie now finding a chance to cut into the conversation. The other just look at him astonished even Harry heard about him; it was on the Muggle news but he had at least heard of him and had seen the posters in Diagon Ally.

"How can you not know of him he's a very dangerous criminal who killed thirteen people with a single spell and was the first person in history to ever escape from Azkaban Prison?" Said Hermione

"Again we live in France so we never got any news of this." Responded Aelita

"But his wanted posters were all over Diagon Ally." Said Ron

"Well we were still in a bit of shock from having first arrived throughout the whole trip." Said Jeremie with a small amount of embarrassment. At that moment a feint whistling sound was heard. They eventually found it inside of Harry's trunk and found it to be a Pocket Sneakoscope. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand as it glowed brightly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione who got very interested, and stood up for a better look.

"What's a Sneakoscope?" asked Aelita

"It's a magical tool that can detect if someone is around you is untrustworthy, mind you this is a very cheap one." Said Ron "It was going haywire just as I was tying it to Errol our owl's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Asked Jeremie

"Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol sense he's not always up to a long journey but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" They then decided to stick it back into the trunk sense it might wake up the professor.

"We can get it check out a Hogsmeade." Said Ron sitting back down after putting it away into a pair of Uncle Vernon Harry's uncle's socks "They sell all sorts of things in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff, or so Fred and George say."

"D you know a lot about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione "I've read that it's one of the only entirely non-Muggle settlements in Britain-" and so the conversation continued on like this with Rom explaining everything he heard from Fred and George about Hogsmeade. It eventually turned to Harry not being about to go, as Uncle Vernon never signed his permission form. Not long after that at one o'clock a plump witch came by with a food cart asking them if they want any, they try to get the professor awake but he never moved.

"Don't worry about it dears." She said giving them a stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he hungry when he wakes, I'll be at the front of the train. It was mid afternoon when the next big thing happened they heard footsteps out in the corridor as Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's least faverate people appear in the door Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Gyole. Draco and Harry have been enimies sense their first train ride to Hogwats.

"Well look who it is" Malfoy sneered "Potty and the Weasel." Crabbe and Goyale chuckle trollishly at this. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up very quickly but was restrained from hitting Malfoy as Harry and Jeremie. "Who are you?" he asks Jeremie and Aelita

"New transfers from France." Stated Jeremie

"Well then you'll son learn that some wizarding family's are better than others, can't you hanging out with wrong sort." "But I can help you out in that regard." Malfoy says holding out his expecting them to shake.

"I'm sorry but we are very good judges of character." Said Aelita "So why don't you leave?" she asks But before he could respond he finally takes notice of Lupin who was somehow still asleep during the ruckus.

"Who's he?" he asks taking a step back

"New teacher," Harry said smirking slightly "So what were you going to say Malfoy?" Malfoy just decides to leave knowing better to pick a fight under a teacher nose.

"I'm not taking anymore crap from Malfoy this year." Said Ron sitting back down after Jeremie and Harry let go of him. "I mean it one more crack at my family, I'm going to grab a hold of his head and-" Ron only made a violent gesture. Jeremie and Aelita using their time wisely decided to get more of their reading done. Rain started to pour thicker and thicker until the train got dark enough that lanterns in the corridors flickered to life and over the luggage racks. And during all of this the professor still was asleep. The train then started to slow down and Ron thinking they were now there got up carefully past the professor.

"But we can be their yet" said Hermione checking her watch

"The why are we stopping?" The train was getting slower and slower. And as the noise from the pistons disappeared the noise from the wind and rain was getting louder. Harry who was nearest the door looked out into the corridor, all along the carrige heads were poking out of their compartments. Aelita who was closest to the window wanted to see as well and had gotten up. The train then came to a complete stop hearing thuds and bangs along the train knowing that luggage was falling out of the racks. Aelita who was still up lost her balance an fell over, and as she landed all the lamps when out and they were plugged into total darkness. Aelita at first didn't know what she landed on but she knew that it wasn't the floor or the seats, as what she landed on was hard but also soft.

Aelita had landed on Jeremie's lap face first; when he felt this he felt his cheeks getting hot. Aelita started to get up people started to come into their compartment. The first was a boy who they heard was named Nevile, the next was a girl named Ginny. It was at this moment the Lupin had finally woken up. There was a soft crackling noise, and shivering light filled the room. Professor Lupin was holding a handful of flames, illuminating his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert, and wary. No one was looking at them so they didn't see Aeilta blush realizing what happened and had started to get up.

"Stay where you are." He said in a hoarse voice, and a slowly got to his feet and made is way to the door. But before he made it the door it started to slowly slid open. Standing in the doorway was a large cloaked figure lowering to the ceiling illuminated by Lupin's flames. Harry saw it's hand a glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed hand, like that of the dead that decayed in water. Then they heard the thing breath underneath it's hood that prevented them from seeing it's face. Everyone started to feel cold but none more so then Harry, Jeremie, and Aelita all whom started to feel weak. Harry, and Aelita took it the hardest as their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Both Harry and Aelita heard the sound of a woman scream, both of who were terrified, and at that moment they feinted.

Harry was the first to wake up feeling someone slapping him. Standing up he could see Ron and Hermione kneeling next to him and Jeremie was holding up Aelita trying to get her up with some gentle shaking. "What happened?" "Where's that… thing" "Who screamed?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

"No one screamed," said Ron nervously he looks at Nevile and Ginny who look back at him with pale faces. A loud snap made everyone awake jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here" he said to Harry handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it it'll help." Harry took the chocolate but did not eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin just as Aelita started to wake up who was now listening onto the conversation.

"A dementor," who gave a piece that was larger that Harry's to Aelita, before giving a piece to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." Everyone just stared at him as he put the empty wrapper into his pocket. "Eat, it'll help," he said "I need to speak with the driver, excuse me." He went past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione watching him anxiously.

"I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry wipiong some seat that had gathered of his face.

"Well that thing…the dementor…stood there and looked around you…"

"We thought you and Aelita were having a fit or something." Said Ron who still looked scared. "You two went sort of rigid and fell on the floor twitching…"

"I was so scared" said Jeremie holding onto Aelita not wanting to let go.

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor and pulled out his wand." Said Herminoe "and he said, 'none of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, go." But the dementor didn't move so Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around a sort of glided away…"

"It was horribl" said Nevile in a higher voice than usual "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird." Said Ron "Like I'd never be cheerful again…" Lupin came back and looked around before saying with a sad smile.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know" Harry took a bite and to his surprise felt warmth flow from his head to his toes. The rest of the trip a silent everyone still not feeling well and Jeremie holding onto Aeilta. They arrived after ten minutes where there was a great scramle to get outside all while the rain was driving down in freezing sheets.

"Firs' years and transfers this way" called a voice familiar to the three. The five of them turned and saw the gigantic figure of Rubius Hagrid at the other end of the platform "Al righ', you three?" he yelled over the crowd Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the coaches while Jeremie and Aeilta followed the first years and Hagrid to the lake to take the traditional boat ride. The boat ride was quite as no one wanted to talk about what happened on the train. By the time they arrived and were inside Hogwarts they could all feel wet to their bones. When they get to the doors leading into the great hall they are stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats at Hogwarts you will be sorted into your houses." "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." "Each house has it's own noble history with and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches." "While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points , while any rule-breaking will lose house points." "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup a great honor." "Now form a line and follow me" she says leading them through the great double doors into the Great Hall.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story please review


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter out and thank you all who reviewed, and yes I kinow this is a shorter chapter than the others.

* * *

Chapter 3

As they all enter the Great hall most of them especially Jeremie and Aelita who have only been part of the magical world for a few weeks, stare at the great hall. The Great hall's ceiling as they see reflex the weather as while they are not getting wet from the rain it's producing but a few first years get startled at the thunder. But even the indoor storm doesn't hamper the majesty of it all. All of them are stopped by Professor McGonagall as the Headmaster stand up gaining everyone's attention. "Hello everyone before the sorting starts I have an announcement." Dumbledore said in a loud voice going out though the Great Hall. "This year Hogwarts for the first time in over two hundred year were are having foreign students joining us." "They will be starting in their fourth year and will be the first two to be sorted." The headmaster sits back down as an old wizard's hat is placed on a stool in front of the headmaster's podium the hat is silent for a moment before it bursts out into a song describing each of the founders and their values, before going quite again. Professor McGonagall picks up the hat with a scroll with the names of all the first years in the other.

"Belpois, Jeremie" So Jeremie takes the plunge and sits on the stool the hat is placed on his head.

"What a mind you have here." Says a voice inside his head that he presumes his the hat. "Let's see here now… my, what a past you have here."

"Please don't tell anyone." Jeremie begs

"Don't worry anything I find in here a secret that I can't even tell the headmaster, now let's continue." The hat says "now you have great intelligence and willingness to learn, you are also very brave even if you do not realize it." "So where you." The hat contemplates. Coming to a decision it yells out "GRYFFINDOR!" so Jeremie hops off the stool and heads over to the very loud cheering table of now fellow Gryffindor's, Next to be called up is Aelita so she sits on the stool very nervously as the hat is placed on her as Jeremie starts to silently pray. "Now this is an interesting mind." Says the hat, after looking around some he sees that her min is very similar to Jeremie's and announces "GRYFFENDOR" Aelita exhales a breathe that she did know she was holding in and sits next to Jeremie at the table.

Professor McGonagall then goes through the rest of the first years sorting them into the different house. Afterwards she rolls the parchment back up and re-sits at the table. The headmaster then stands gaining everyone's attention and stopping all the hushed conversation. "Welcome!" he starts "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" "I have a few more things to say to you all one of them being very serious so I think it best to get that one out of the way first before you all become baffled by our excellent feast…" he clears his throat and continues with "As you are all aware after their search on the Howarts Express, our school will be playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." "They will be stationed at every entrence to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody leaves the grounds without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks" he added bluntly making Harry and Ron look at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

Percy who is sitting next to both Harry puffs out his chest and stares around impressively.

"On a happier note I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." He started up again "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher there was some rather unenthusiastic applause from most of the students only those who had been in the compartment on the train with him clapped hard.

"Look at Snape." Hissed Ron in Harry's ear. Professor Snape the Potions master was staring along with the staff at Professor Lupin, but even Harry was surprised at the expression he was giving off. It was pure loathing an expression Harry thought was only used on him by the Professor.

"As our second new appointment," said Dumbledore as the small applause for Lupin died away. "Well I am sorry to say to you all that Professor Kettleburn our Care for Magical Creatures teacher retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid., who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, stunned. Then they joined in the applause which was thunderous at the Gryffindor table by all but Jeremie and Aelita who had never meet him before other than their boat ride into Hogwarts. And while this was going on Hagrid started to turn a bright red with a smile in the tangled mess that he calls a beard.

"We should have known!" roared Ron "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"Well, I think that is everything of importance," said Dumbledore speaking again "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before them filled with food and drink, Jeremie and Aelita are wide eyed at the assortment of food. They start to fill up their plates with a good amount of food Jeremie being the only one to go for the Brussels sprouts, getting him some looks from the other students. It's then when it hits him and he start to laugh, gaining the Golden trio's attention along with Aelita's.

"What are you laughing at?" asks Ron just swallowing a good amount of chicken.

"I just realized that Odd is going be very jealous when he finds out I had been at a feast." Aelita then starts to laugh as well.

"What?" asked Hermonie, making Jeremie and Aelita tell them about her 'cousin' and his obsession with food. And so after the hall was filled echoed with talking, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks, Dumbledore stood up telling them it was time to go to bed, Jeremie and Aelita left with the rest of their house mates except for the golden trio went to congratulate Hagrid. And after walking up staircases and through corridors, before coming to a moving portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asks

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!" causing every to try and commit the word to memory with Neville Longbottem say "Oh no" very sadly as he can never seem to remember the password. The portrait opens reviling a hole in the wall allowing them access to their common room most of the students went off to their separate dormitories without thought including except for Jeremie and Aelita who was told were to go by Percy after saying good night to each other they reached the circular room with the four-poster beds.

The next morning the Golden trio, Jeremie, and Aelita, are finishing their breakfast after Draco Malfoy had started to make fun of Harry fainting from the dementor, and after Fred and George handed them their schedules. That is when professor McGonagall came up to them and handed Jeremie and Aelita their class schedule, seeing that they have Herbology first then strait to Care for Magical creatures, Arithmancy after that, and the most curious class called Independent Studies. When Hermione sees this she actually gasps. "What's wrong?" asked Ron in between mouthfuls of food.

"How did you two get Independent Studies." She says, "You need to be really got in a class to even be accepted for it, and even then the headmaster, one other teacher, and your head of house must agree to it as well."

"Well we are new to magic so we may have it to catch up with the others in our year." Jeremie theorized. Hermione what's to continue asking them questions but Jeremie and Aelita drop the subject trying to focus more on their food, before setting out for their first class of Hogwarts.

Herbology was held in one of the many greenhouses surrounding the castle, held by Professor Sprout the plump head of house for the Hufflepuffs. They class went by verily quickly as did Care for Magical Creatures, with the interesting class involving a Hippagriff, although not much was done but having a few people bow to gain it's respect, the class was very uneventful. Arithmanacy was interesting supject to say the least as it deals with how number can be used in magic, and to possible tell the future somewhat. They started the class with a simple review, both thankful that they read the book before getting here. Afterwards was a very simple lecture and thankfully throughout the day no homework was given out.

Then after lunch back in the Great Hall came Independent Studies, the class room itself was quite large with a surprising amount of desks as they were the only two students taking it. It was then that Professor McGonagall strolled into the room, "Alright before we begin I will explain to you two as too why you are here." She starts "You are here because under very unlikely circumstances you unlocked your ability to use magic after the age of eleven, and so have missed out on your first three years at Hogwarts." "This class will help make up for lost time as you will be taught the majority of the spells and potions from the previous years." "This does not mean that you won't have class with me only here, you will still need to learn the magic for this year as well." And with that she started up the class, teaching them the theory of Transfiguration as well as the first few spell for the first year students. After the class was over they return to the common room where they continue to read up on the spell for each year.

* * *

Thank you all again and see you next time.


End file.
